Yandross's History
Pre-Rift War Era The Rift War – Year 20,000 B.W. Before the “New World” was created, there was an “Old World” that lasted for 20,000 years. The old world had all races living together, each with its own respective leader. At the beginning of the year 20,000BW, Gait Terrene convinced the Seraphs and Goliaths that the Dragons and Humans were plotting to remove the other races from the world. The Dragons and Humans denied this, however, Gait refused to believe it. Thus started a war between the Seraphs, Goliaths, and Spectrals against the Dragons and Humans that lasted 10 months. In the end, the Dragons and Humans won, but at the cost of Rex’s life and the races split up, ultimately creating the “New World”. The Era of Rebirth The Races Spread Thin – 1 A.W. The Spectrals, Seraphs, and Goliaths may have ended Rex’s life, but not without losing many of their own in the process. By the end of the war, these three races were running dangerously low in population, nearing extinction. As a result, the three crippled races split up and created their own communities to try and repopulate. The Spectrals took to Novus, the Seraphs to Aeturn, Liber, Fiorum and Caldurn, and the Goliaths to Crescent Isle. Even to this day, few of these three races exist. Argentum’s Inception – 2 A.W. Callum Edrickson established the first kingdom of the New world, Argentum. This continent was made up of many different pieces of land and was open to anyone willing to make a new start. It became the go-to land of the tired and war-battered citizens of Yandross. Ruina’s Beginning – 7 A.W. -NOTHING HERE YET- Lydia is Established – Year 15 A.W. 15 human years after the Rift War, Rex’s son and heir to the throne, Gavin Ultimum, established a kind of “safe haven” for the Humans and Dragons, away from the war torn world below. It became known as Lydia, after Gavin’s mother who died 4 human years prior. The Kingdom of Magnus – 16 A.W. In the year 16AW Callum’s right-hand-man, Niko Vaughan Magnus, seceded from Argentum to create his own, ideal kingdom. He found a vacant, battered continent to the west of Argentum and named it Magnus. It was here where he built his kingdom, one of strength and loyalty to its King. The Mythril War The Race for Mythril – 19 A.W. For the next few years to come, Argentum and Magnus would find themselves in a race to gain access to Frigus, as it contained the strongest material known to man at the time, Mythril. Whoever obtained the Mythril first would surely be the most profitable Kingdom. The Great Fire – 64 A.W. It was around this era that a great fire erupted in Fiorum, the land of flowers. It was started in a small village on the east side of the continent and spread half-way across the land before finally being put out by Callum Edrickson at the age of 86HY. The fire destroyed the land, making it toxic and infertile, and creating a massive amount of polluted water on the east side of Fiorum. The origin of the fire is still unknown to this day, although it’s toxicity would indicate a chemical or altered Draconic Arts fire. Argentum Obtains Mythril – 66 A.W. Argentum was the first, and last, Kingdom to get the Frigus and obtain Mythril. This made them the technical powerhouse of the world, although they did not use the material to wage war. Post-Mythril War Novum, The Kingdom of Steam – 69 A.W. After the kingdom of Magnus failed to obtain Mythril, a young man by the name of Edwin Kerns came forth and suggested that they use steam as a means of advancing rather than Mythril. King Magnus laughed at the idea, which drove Edwin to leave and establish his own Kingdom - the Kingdom of Novum. Although he never advanced steam power to the point of harnessing it for machines, he did leave behind a legacy of notes regarding his work to later be picked up by his descendants. The Era of Lydia Lydia’s Peace is Fractured – 74 A.W. By the time 74AW came around, the Humans had already been hunting the Dragons for scales and teeth for 10 human years. Gavin’s son, Xeno, put a stop to the hunting at the age of 24HY, 12 human years after he took the throne. He split Lydia into five large pieces, thrusting 4 of them that contained member of the Human race into the ocean below and leaving one for the Dragons to live on peacefully. The Humans survived and eventually forgot about the Dragons’ existence. The Lydian Continents – 78 A.W. After Lydia was split, the four continents became their own nation, with a king to represent each of the individual lands. These Lydian Rulers have since kept the peace from that day forward. Not once has a war, nor a conflict of any kind, risen up in that land. The Era of Cain The Melios are Brought Forth – 306 A.W. During Cain Ultimum’s reign he created a new, elite guard called the Melios. The Melios were to be chosen by the king himself and could be of any age, but there could only be one for each element (Fire, Air, Earth, Water, Light, Dark) and four “Fusion Melios”. Cain chose the first batch of Melios (known as the Cain Era Melios) in the year 306AW. The Centennial War The Centennial War – 310 A.W. At the beginning of the year 310AW, a civil war broke out in Argentum that split the Kingdom between the north and south. The southern Argentins wanted the Kingdom to be split into two independent nations, but the Northerners wanted it to remain one. The resulting war would last 100 human years. The Magnus Civil War – 408 A.W. King Xavier Magnus caused outrage with his decisions when running the Kingdom of Magnus, including raised taxes, demanding insane offerings, making the citizens worship him as a god, as well as a fresh water tax. All of these asinine rules sparked a civil war, resulting in a wall being built in order to keep out the rebels.